


Always Mine

by LegendsofSnark



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Background Relationships, Dom/sub Undertones, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 05:48:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18440297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendsofSnark/pseuds/LegendsofSnark
Summary: The collar gives Klaus a reminder just how much Diego loves him





	Always Mine

Klaus fiddles with the tag hanging off the collar underneath the turtleneck that he's wearing. Everyone knew about the collar, most of them were collared themselves. Allison had one, given to her by Luther and Vanya, with the moon and a person playing the violin as the charm. Even Ben had one, given to him by some girl that they hadn't met. His charm was a mass of delicate tentacles. 

 

He loved it, just like Allison loved hers and Klaus loved his.   
  


They were signs that their dominates loved them more than anything.   
  


However, in the presence of people that they didn't know the collars had to be hidden. No one would understand if they found out.   
  


Klaus always touches the charm when he's feeling agitated or upset. And right now he was definitely upset.   
  


The girl said that she was a friend of Diego's from the academy but, Diego has never mentioned her. He knew about Patch but not this woman, this blonde who had her body pressed up against his boyfriend.   
  


Her name was Allie.

 

She’s a twenty-seven year old college graduate who doesn’t smoke,do drugs, or drink.   
  


She apparently had a crush on Diego back in the day and Diego had a crush on her that he only told Klaus about when she showed up on the doorstep. She has perfect tits, a bright smile and cock-sucking lips (according to Allison). She was a detective now, the youngest there is, and she just had to show Diego her shiny new badge.   
  


Pogo had been the one to answer the door and Klaus felt himself go into shock when he saw her and Diego hug, saw the way her arms rested on his waist, and how she refused to let go.   
  


Klaus was sitting on the couch watching television and playing with his collar with Allie and Diego next to him. The former of the two kept smiling and placing her hands on the harnessed man’s crotch.   
  


Diego moves her hand every time, guilt filled eyes look at Klaus with every movement that she makes.   
  


“I mean if you want to take me out for that drink that you promised me on the academy I won't say no.”   
  


Allie's practically on Diego's lap at this point, with her stupid blonde hair in her face. Diego shakes his head.   
  


“I don't remember that and I really can't take you out for that drink.”   
  


“Oh? Why? You don't drink anymore?”   
  


Allie not so subtly,places her chest in Diego's face.   
  


Diego grins, and pushes her back a little and then stands up.   
  


“It's not that.”   
  


Allie frowns. Klaus looks her way quickly and their eyes meet. Confusion is written all over her face and Klaus is starting to worry because she can't know. She just can’t figure it out that quickly.   
  


Klaus stands up too and then notices that Diego is watching, which is fine and totally doesn’t make Klaus’ stress levels skyrocket. 

 

“Then what?” Allie begins. “Is the great Diego Hargreeves finally tied down?”     
  


“I'll just leave the two of you alone.” Klaus starts to leave with his mind full of what would happen if he left them alone together. Of what she would do to Diego.   
  


“Klaus wait. Don't leave.”   
  


Klaus stops and turns to face them. He's not sure what Diego has planned.   
  


Allie frowns again, and to be honest, it makes her look kinda ugly.   
  


“Come on Di--” She whines and Klaus makes a mental note never to call Diego ‘Di’ again. “he doesn't need to be here. Unless the he’s the reason you're denying me and yes. I've noticed the way you pushed me away and rejected all my advances.” Diego looks down at his feet, takes a deep breath and then walks over to Klaus.   
  


“Diego?” Klaus whispers softly. “What are you doing?”   
  


“Shh.’’   
  


Diego pulls Klaus’ top off, exposing him, and Allie's eyes wander to the collar around his neck.   
  


“You're fucking your brother!? You collared him!? Jesus, Diego. There’s so many people in the world and you decided that the junkie slut is the one for you?”   
  


Diego turns to her and Klaus doesn’t have to see his face to know that he’s furious,he knows Diego better than anyone.Klaus puts his hand on Diego's shoulder to try and calm him down.   
  


“Baby. It's not worth it.”   
  


“No.” Diego begins. “I'm sick of people calling you those words. It's your past. You're a whole different person now.”   
  


Allie stands. She's not that much taller than Diego and Klaus but it doesn't stop Klaus from tightening his grip.   
  


“You used to complain about how much he would crash at your place and steal from you to get a quick fix and I was always the one that sat and listened to that bullshit because we were friends. And now you're fucking him. Not just that, you collared him. Diego do you even know what you've done?”   
  


Diego shrugs. “Yeah. I do. I love him. He's the only person for me and if you can't handle that then I don't know what to tell you.”   
  


Allie huffs brushes past the two of them and doesn't say a word. They can hear the door slam and Klaus jumps a little.   
  


“I'm sorry but I couldn't let her keep touching me. I saw what it did to you. I didn't want to hurt your feelings.”   
  


Klaus presses his head into Diego's back.   
  


“I had my collar. I know that you would never leave me for her. The collar signifies everything that we mean to each other. I'm yours.”   
Klaus wraps his arms around Diego's waist to hold his dom close. He was almost afraid that he would vanish from his sight if he let go.   
  


“You do love me right?”  Klaus whispers, barely able to find his voice to ask.   
  


He hears a chuckle. Was Diego laughing at him?   
  


Diego entwines their fingers together. He kisses the back of their hands.    
  


“You don't even have to ask.”   
  


 


End file.
